Captured Kitty
by Adair Akira
Summary: Will Akira do as his master, Shiki says?


It was the kind of darkness that was overwhelming as well as gratifying. It was overwhelming in the sense that Akira, who had one leg tied to the half-broken bed and one arm handcuffed to a metal ring sticking out from the ground, could see nothing. This was rather uncomfortable, but the gratifying part was that he could easily maneuver his free leg to cover the erection that had been bulging in his pants for the last several hours.

Akira didn't know why Shiki liked to play these games with him, but he did know that it was best not to complain. Akira had lost their last fight and because of that, Shiki demanded that Akira stay in his hidden room for as long as he wished. This 'time' had ended up being much longer than Akira would've thought or liked. He was only allowed to wear tight leather pants that stuck to the perspiration on his legs and massively constricted his blood flow, giving him a sort of constant numb feeling in his toes. Because of his outfit, or lack of, he could see the slashes across his chest that Shiki had craftily cut into his skin with his kabana. It was because Akira had tried to disobey by taking off what Shiki referred to as his "leash".

So although perhaps Akira could reach down with his free hand and move his free leg so that he could take it off and loosen the pain in his groin, he didn't for fear of what Shiki would do to him.

A few hours later, there was a noise like metal scratching against an already beaten down post. As if on cue, when the grating sound stopped, Shiki appeared in the doorway, his katana standing ready to do what his master wanted.

"Hello kitty," Shiki said arrogantly, looking down at Akira while he licked his lips. "Did you behave yourself like the good little slave you are?"

Akira looked down.

"Now, now, don't do that." Shiki purred, hanging his katana and long black coat up on a hook beside the door. He took off his shirt as well, revealing a slender but very defined young body. "You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

Akira hesitated and opened his mouth to come back with some sort of retort. He thought better of it and instead said nothing.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Shiki commented, his boots echoing over the hardwood floors. He kicked a can out of the way, "I thought you might actually try to escape after last night. I was a bit rougher than usual, wasn't I?" Shiki hunched down and smacked Akira's already bright red chest. Akira yelped, but found that the erection in his pants had actually grown slightly. What was wrong with him?  
>"It's good to see that you didn't though," Shiki continued. Akira closed his eyes but the unmistakable sound of Shiki's zipper being pulled down was something he could simply not ignore. "I could find you of course, but that would be no fun for me. I much rather like having my kitty exactly where I know he is. That way when I feel the urge to, I can make him meow."<p>

Without warning, Shiki gripped Akira by his hair and pulled him to a kneeling position. Then Shiki stood up, "Open your mouth, you pretty slave kitty."

Shiki took a decent handful of Akira's hair and forced his small mouth to envelop him straight to the base where delicate wisps of pubic hair tickled Akira's face. Without meaning to, he looked up and saw that Shiki was smiling eagerly down at him with his dark red eyes.

"You're eyes fight me," Shiki laughed, "But your warm mouth is contradictory to that. You seem to love when I force your mouth over me."

Akira felt as though he would gag and cursed the fact that his mouth wasn't much larger that way he could get through this faster. "How is this down here?" Shiki asked, touching Akira through his pants with the tip of his foot. "Were you a good boy?"  
>Akira nodded, finally succumbing to the fact that he belonged to Shiki. At least there was the small hope that if he did what he was told, he would be rewarded.<p>

"I believe that I've told you that when I ask you a question, kitty, your response should be yes or no, master."

"Yes, master." Akira admitted quietly.

"Show me."

Sighing heavily, Akira lowered his hands to his pants and tugged them down, his hands shaking as he tried to undo the zipper quickly for Shiki. Maybe while he was being relatively nice, Akira had a chance to get through the evening unscarred.

"Ooh, that's a really good kitty," Shiki noted, touching Akira's hard member with his gloved hand. Pre-cum was dripping out of the tip but no more was allowed to flow because of the very tight ribbon tied around the base. "Good boy. Do you want me to take off your leash?"

Akira bit down on his lower lip but then nodded upon realizing that although he had been trying to fight it, the real reason that he hadn't run away was because of Shiki himself. He just couldn't bring himself to leave. He had nothing to go to now that Keisuke was gone.

"Show me." Shiki demanded, unzipping his own pants and letting them fall, exposing a very hard red member.

Akira turned over onto his knees and lifted himself high into the air. "Yes, master."

Akira felt something rubbing the ring of muscle and then forcing its way in with only a small bit of help from the almost nonexistent lubricant. "Loosen up kitty, or else you won't be meowing at all, just yelping."

After another finger had been inserted, Akira himself began to feel himself tighten around the two fingers scissoring him. His face was lowered into the dark ground surrounded by debris, but he didn't argue. Then Shiki's very erect thick member was pushing at the muscle until it found an opening. Akira's eyes got wide and he moaned pitifully.

"N-No, please…Oh God."

"I told you to relax," Shiki said, showing his little slave no mercy. "You chose the harder path."

Akira felt a liquid running down his legs and he didn't need to look down to realize what it was. Blood.

Shiki found the spot after a few moments of constant pushing, causing Akira's member to immediately stick straight up. "Please…take it off me…please."

"I think I want to hear you beg first," Shiki grunted, grabbing Akira firmly by his hips and guiding the much smaller boy up and down on his cock.

"I…I'm begging you," Akira whispered.

"Can't hear you." Shiki hit his prostate again, causing Akira to jump and shiver from the base of his neck to the top of his waist.

"I'm begging you!" Akira screamed helplessly.

Shiki obliged, reaching underneath the heavily panting boy to untie the ribbon, freeing his pet's engorged member. Then Shiki showed no mercy and massaged Akira forcefully, eliciting moans from his kitty all the same.

"Yeah, you like that kitty?" Shiki asked, giving Akira's upturned bottom a rough smack with his gloved hand. Shiki went harder and faster, sheathing himself completely with each thrust and then pulling out until there was only half an inch left inside of him.

"Do you want to come?" Shiki asked, his chest heaving as he felt his orgasm building in his legs, moving rapidly to his groin.

Akira could only nod and moan inaudibly.

"Akira," Shiki exclaimed, emptying himself completely into Akira's defenseless body.

Akira felt his own muscles tightening and constricting until he felt his cum leaking out of him.

"Well? Say thank-you." Shiki said, hitting Akira's bottom again, this time much more painfully than the first.

Akira pulled himself up and sprawled himself over his master's lap so he could have easier access to his demands. "Thank you, master."

Shiki seemed void of thought with his thorough surprise and delight.

"Does this mean you've accepted that you're mine?"  
>Akira found himself smiling as he nodded and realized that he'd always belonged to only Shiki.<p> 


End file.
